connie x greg movie mischief
by t.jcoates
Summary: connie has to do a dirty favor to get out of trouble


Steven what movie were you going to watch again pearl asked. Steven began to mumble uh do-dog. Dog copter connie said hastly. Steven were trusting you be careful. Steven began to blush of course. Steven garnet looked at him with intimidating eye have fun! She bounced him in the air And caught him. Heres the money for popcorn and the ticket have fun. Don't go with strangers and text me later. Ok ok pearl by love you

Steven walks out of the house

hey stu ball going to the movies huh. Yea-yeah dad were almost late can you drive us. Of course. Maybe your old paps can come with. Maybe maybe not steven said. Aw just kidding said greg. So stu ball what you goint to see. dog copter 3 return of the zombies Cool. Greg thought i wonder if there is any promo art

You excited to see the movie steven connie asked yeah jason gsts a new mask i heard . i heard its the return of pamela. What are you goofball talking about n- nothing well i hope you gave fun. Greg then arrived at the theater well see you kiddos by mr universe by connie. Greg drove off steven come on they both went into the mens bathroom a sudden light emerged form the door ahh lets go. Stevonie went to the help desk 2 i mean 1 ticket to Friday the 13 part 276 jason returns. Sweet i heard that's awesome the cashier input. Stevonie enters the theater.

Cuts to greg at home

Oh well time to see my movie greg said cheekily as he put in big butty bitches get destroyed by huge black cock . Ah yes fuck fuck get you're pussy stretched skank ah yes. He came in 5 minutes rose always hated that but thought it was cute. He looked sad he let a long sigh looking at a picture of him and rose. God i miss you so much. Greg then went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face after all these years im still not over you. You know what i need an escape. Greg checks his phone huh a new friday movie.

Cuts to stevonnie ok were safe they then unfuse in the front row. Steven we have 10 minutes to greatness do you even understand what this mean she squealed excitedly. yeah yeah settlete down but she know he was just as excited.

Greg arrives. Can i get 1 ticket to dog copter. Dog copter thats not coming out for another month. 'Steven must have gotten confused'. Well can i get a ticket the new friday movie yes sir. That will be 12.95. Wow im being drained. Time to get popcorn

25 min go by

Wow steven did that oh my god. This will traumatize me forever. Did you see that machetes throw hot damn.

Greg was in the back watching wow this is really good. Greg saw 2 familiar figures. Sneaking in without me knowing he chuckled lightly well i cant let this go unpunished

End of movie

Steven and connie walk out of the theater. They talk in unison oh my fucking god did you see that axe to the neck yeah and then that cameo at the end greg spoke with cockiness in his voice did you see the disspointed father who was behind you they screamed oh my mr universe you were here. Yup sure was. Anyways both of you to the car now ' greg didnt expext this let alone from connie' he went to the car im very disappointed in you both. Dad steven said weekly save it im taking home steven and then connie home.

10 minutes later

You see theese rascils snuck into a r rated movie farnet looked down steven gulped. Dont worry well take care of this mess thank you garnet. Greg returns to the car mr universe im sorry please dont tell my parents please theyll kill me i have to connie im sorry. His dick began to grow remebering the time rose use to ride it day and night ... Connie picked up on this as she was in the passenger seat. Connie when do your parents get home in 3 hours i know a way you can avoid some trouble. Really mr universe thank you. He continues to drive her his buldge growing slightly bigger

He walked her in to her house

Thank you mr universe. Now please tell what i need to do. Greg grinned. He pulled down her pants exposing a beautifal untrimmed bush and a pretty pink pussy. Mr universe what are you doing heart beating louding she began to panick greg then went over her he then took her shirt and bra off one hand over her tit one over her clit started rubbing her gently her breathing began to increase. She tried to pull away but the sensation captured her she coundt move. He began to rub progessivley faster her moans grew louder he then started to undress his hard hard cock pressed firmly against her beautifal ebony ass. He started teasing her. He cound hear her moans. He then set her downgently tonge fucking her pussy. Her moans grew louder and louder. He was still teasing get he wanted her to beg him still tonging her. She then came in his mouth tasting her juice. Greg began to grin he then set his 7 inch cock ob hershe looked up and gasped wanted to be fucked fucked hard. She said in a slutty voice fuck me hard greg happily obliged he took his tip into her pussy going back and fourth. Until he finnaly put his whole cock inside her pussy she moaned louder. A tear came from her eye but that inly egged greg on he kept thrusing and thrusting

His whole 7 inches going inhe took his dick out and forced her mouth onto his cock connie then went towards his tips sucking gently. Slowly taking more until his whole cock was in her mouth she sucked more and more twisting her toung around his cock licking everything greg moaned in pleasure. He then picked her up forcing her tiny body onto his huge cock

he lifted her up and down he could feel how tight her small virgin pussy. Was he then twirled his dick around inside her cunt she was getting shivers.

and that made him excited he then took her off and onto the floor her face awating his sweet juices. He stroked his cock aggresivley until he relived his huge load onto connies face licking her lips she asked for more but greg was all tapped out . you doged a bullet today but not my load


End file.
